


Late Night Texts

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, happens during season 4A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: For months now, Nate has been Zari’s late night companion, staying awake when both of them have too much on their minds to sleep. Except tonight, Zari can’t just go into the library and sit with him.Or, technology makes missing people so much easier.





	Late Night Texts

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the anon who asked for zari missing nate while he was working at the time bureau
> 
> man i'm gonna be posting a lot of steelhacker in the next week bc i wasn't expecting to get so many prompts! get ready folks

Nate leaves, and the ship feels emptier than ever. Even when Constantine joins, even when Charlie joins.

It starts in Salem, the first mission when he’s gone. It’s a bad night after the mission is finished, even after she’s talked to Sara. 

For months now, Nate has been Zari’s late night companion, staying awake when both of them have too much on their minds to sleep. Except tonight, Zari can’t just go into the library and sit with him. So she lays in her room, letting the hours tick by. The absence of the Air Totem of her chest almost feels as heavy as the hole in her heart.

It’s nearly 3 AM when she finally decides to text him, just a simple ‘hey.’ 

It doesn’t surprise her when Nate texts back. They talk until Gideon informs her that it’s dawn in Seattle and she can’t stop smiling until after breakfast.

It becomes a nightly thing. If neither of them can sleep, they text. Zari usually tells him about the latest Legends mission, while Nate talks about the hottest gossip at the Time Bureau. 

She doesn’t realize how much she’s missed him until he comes onto the ship with his dad, and suddenly it’s not just screen to screen.

They don’t get a chance to talk until after they catch the Minotaur and the team is in the galley, enjoying some post-mission pizza. The team slowly goes back to their rooms near the end of the meal, leaving Nate and Zari alone to talk.

It’s easy being around Nate, she’s found. They talk about DC, about his dad, about Charlie. Zari smiles, not paying attention to the time, until Nate’s phone buzzes.

It turns out to be Hank calling, asking him why he’s not back at the Bureau. Typical.

Zari watches him portal away with a wave. She knows she’ll probably end up texting him later, but she knows it’ll be a lot longer until she sees him again. 

All of a sudden, the galley feels too empty.


End file.
